familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Inverness, Florida
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 21 |area_land_km2 = 18.9 |area_water_km2 = 2.1 |area_total_sq_mi = 8.1 |area_land_sq_mi = 7.3 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.8 |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_km2 = |area_blank1_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 7210 |population_density_km2 = 323.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 838.1 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |latd = 28 |latm = 50 |lats = 21 |latNS = N |longd = 82 |longm = 20 |longs = 25 |longEW = W |coordinates_display=title,inline |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 15 |elevation_ft = 49 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 34450-34453 |area_code = 352 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 12-33950 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0284579 |website = |footnotes = }} Inverness is a city in Citrus County, Florida, United States. As of 2010, the population recorded by the U.S. Census Bureau is 7,210.Inverness city, Florida - Population Finder - American FactFinder It is the county seat of Citrus County . Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (10.12%) is water. Within the 7 plus miles of land are 330 acres which are reserved for passive and active park usage. History The city of Inverness, Florida was originally named Tompkinsville. Settlement of the area dates back to 1868. A. D. Tompkins, later known as Uncle Alf, started the community. To attract newcomers to the town, he established mail service and helped erect the first saw mill in the county. He also gave his brother-in-law, Frank M. Dampier, Sr., a lot to build a store, with Dampier becoming the first merchant in town. Dampier is credited with laying out the town and naming it Tompkinsville. Not many years later, the town of Tompkinsville was sold to a firm in Jacksonville and the name was changed to Inverness. According to the late historian Mary McRae of Homosassa, Inverness got its name from a lonely Scotsman, far away from his home, who gazed upon the blue waters of the Native American-named Tsala Apopka Lake and thought the area looked like the headlands and lochs of Inverness, Scotland, deserving the name Inverness. Inver is a Gaelic word meaning “mouth of the river”, and through the city flows the River Ness, originating from Loch Ness. Since the city lies at the foot of one of the chain of lakes in Citrus County, Inverness seemed an appropriate name. Per official city documentation, Inverness was incorporated on March 6, 1917. Over twelve downtown buildings have been recognized by the historic plaque program and are presently active places for business. Central Business Development Grants have helped to retain the historic character of the city. In 1961 the historic courthouse downtown was used to film the courtroom scene of "Follow that Dream" featuring Elvis Presley. The City has been designated a Gateway Community by the Florida Trail Association. Since 1995, Inverness has been recognized as a Tree City USA by the National Arbor Day Foundation and the US Forestry Service. In 2009, Inverness was awarded the national title of "City of the Year" by the Veterans honor organization the Forty & Eight. The last full weekend in October is reserved for the Great American Cooterfestival, named after the Florida cooter turtle. A family focused event of music, games, crafts and more is held at the adjoining Liberty and Wallace Brooks Parks on Lake Henderson. Since 1971 the first weekend in November marks the Festival of the Arts, a juried fine art show that has grown to include over 100 artists. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 6,789 people, 3,190 households, and 1,805 families residing in the city. The population density was 931.7 people per square mile (359.6/km²). There were 3,635 housing units at an average density of 498.9 per square mile (192.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 91.83% White (non-Hispanic), 5.20% African American, 0.38% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.77% from other races, and 1.19% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.42% of the population. As of the census of 2010, the racial makeup of the city was 92.93% White (non-Hispanic), 4.10% African American, 0.38% Native American, 0.54% Asian, 1.46% Pacific Islander, 0.77% from other races, and 1.19% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.05% of the population. There were 3,190 households out of which 18.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.2% were married couples living together, 10.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 43.4% were non-families. 38.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 24.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 1.99 and the average family size was 2.60. In the city the population was spread out with 16.6% under the age of 18, 4.9% from 18 to 24, 19.3% from 25 to 44, 21.2% from 45 to 64, and 38.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 55 years. For every 100 females there were 76.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 72.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $26,604, and the median income for a family was $35,342. Males had a median income of $27,255 versus $21,052 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,211. About 9.6% of families and 14.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.5% of those under age 18 and 8.3% of those age 65 or over. Transportation and recreation Inverness Airport is actually located in Inverness Highlands South, Florida, next to the Inverness Speedway. The Citrus County Sheriff's Department's aviation unit operates from this airport. U.S. Route 41 is the main north-south road through Inverness. The main east-west road is Florida State Road 44. Both roads overlap each other from east of Davison Avenue to Highland Boulevard. Other county roads include Citrus County Road 581 and Citrus County Road 470. The Withlacoochee State Trail, which replaced a former Atlantic Coast Line Railroad line, runs between two of the chained lakes, with small bridges replacing former railroad trestle crossings. The trail offers access to 46 continuous miles of enjoyment for biking, jogging and walking. The Inverness Trailhead can be found on North Apopka Avenue(CR 470) across from the trail crossing and Liberty Park. Other parks in Inverness include Wallace Brooks Park, Whispering Pines Park, the Henderson Lake boat ramps, and Fort Cooper State Park, just south of the city. References Further reading *Dunn, Hampton. Back Home A History Of Citrus County, Florida. Inverness: Fla., 1976 *Rooks, Justine.” Remember When.” Citrus County Chronicle August 1, 1998. External links * City of Inverness official website * The Great American Cooter Festival Category:County seats in Florida Category:Cities in Citrus County, Florida